my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Bolton
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Troy Bolton is East High School’s "Golden Boy", and is the captain of the basketball team who yearns to be more than what people want him to be. Troy is an all-around good guy with stunning looks. He is the boyfriend of Gabriella Montez. Troy is the envy of the student body, with guys wanting to be him, and girls wanting to be with him. There may have even been guys who wanted to be with him as well. Troy discovers he loves to sing, but is afraid to admit it to his friends. Troy is able to sing from his heart in a naïve yet convincing manner. Being the all-around lovable and charming jock, woe to anyone who trifles with him, he cares about people's lives and wants to help them. Troy is the person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He is more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. His independence nevertheless makes him a beloved and respected figure to others. Unlike his peers, Troy never ever bullies anyone: he rules through charisma and general awesomeness rather than fear and manipulation. Now Troy's popularity has nothing to do with the fact he is the captain of the basketball team or even being the hottest boy in East High. Troy's popularity is because he is part of a program that prevents bullying and keeps students at East High safe from all physical and mental bullying. To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. Troy and his relationship with social outcasts transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Troy is aware he's popular at East High but he never ever abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that his basketball team, does. Troy is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone, making others around him feel better about themselves. He isn't one to ostracize another person based on where they are in the school's hierarchy. Troy is arguably the only decent, sweetest, most selfless, and even self-sacrificing character in the series. He’s the moral center of the group, a jock with a heart of gold, a die-hard romantic who doesn’t care what your hobbies are, he’ll support you regardless, as long as it makes you happy. He’s a conflicted cinnamon roll who is truly too good and too pure for the universe he was created for, and he and his dynamic, multi-faceted character and relatability deserves infinitely better. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in everyone’s happiness and well-being. Physical Appearance Troy Bolton is described as a "mythic Greek god" — perfect and angular — with cerulean or cabot blue eyes, floppy medium lengthened chestnut-colored hair, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. He has a very athletic body and the height to match. Weighing in around a 140-pounds of pure body muscle. He is a tall boy, standing at 5'8" tall. His golden-tanned skin tone speaks about how much he enjoys being outside. Hitting the gym every other day, along with playing basketball constantly, he has nicely defined muscles. Troy doesn’t have any preferred type of clothing. Basically he’ll wear anything that is in style and considered to be cool and the hottest fashion. He is mostly seen in the latest fashion of wearing a shirt that seems too small so when he stretches, a nice view of his abs are shown. Of course the pants that hangs loosely around his waist revealing the tops of either his boxers or briefs. He doesn’t mind wearing clothing that is tight on him either, he does enjoy showing off his hard earned muscles. He does wear occasional slightly baggy shirts as well. Personality and Traits }} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Despite being the “Alpha Male” of East High, Troy Bolton is a kid in love with life; the classic high school king, on top of the world, and knows exactly what he’s going to do with his life. Sure, he gets swayed a little bit throughout the course of the series, but he proves that he’s a loyal Wildcat through-and-through in the end. Troy is excessively compassionate, caring, sweet, affectionate, charming, romantic, dorky, out-going, optimistic, magnanimous, selfless, trustworthy and beloved all throughout East High. He is well known for his kindness and optimism — both of which act as his greatest strengths, as they've guided him safely through the various hardships faced throughout his life. He is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of Gabriella Montez, proving his kindness and pleasant aura makes him a beloved figure. With no negativity within him, Troy is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. Troy shares an extremely close bond and provides support constantly throughout social outcasts' lives. Troy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, he has harbored a dream to become an optimist, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. He cares deeply for the well-being of others, and would be more than happy to offer a helping hand to them. Troy has a large heart, and although he tends to keep his emotions under control — and even under wraps — a majority of the time, he is capable of expressing his true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. He is everybody’s friend and lights up a room when he enters it. Being excessively kind-hearted, Troy selflessly goes above and beyond ordinary expectations to help someone out or even just to cheer them up. Troy is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Everyone he meets, he will always greet them with a warm smile and a friendly hello. It is awfully easy for Troy to make new friends everywhere he goes. He is always being told that he is a very kind-hearted young man. Of course Troy doesn’t let it all go to his head like most other jocks would. He cares what others think of him, and doesn’t want to be remembered as just another “jock.” Although with that being said, Troy is very outgoing as well. He isn’t the type of person who gets shy easily. In fact, the only thing he could remember being shy about was when he first went to ask Gabriella out. Troy also enjoys a good challenge every now and then and isn’t the type to back down from any challenge no matter what it is. From childhood, Troy has held the belief that everyone should be treated equally and makes attempts to refrain from acting on bigotry himself: indefatigably standing up for Brett Shimura, quick to come to his defense at the first sign of a threat. Troy cares for equality and loves the LGBTQ community because he believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are transgender, gay, lesbian or bisexual. For example, in The Start of Something New, when Troy notices that Brett gets emotional, he confesses to Troy that he is unhappy because he wants to do stuff like being normal and going into the boy's locker-room, but doesn't feel like people accept him doing so. Troy then asks if Brett is prepared for all the heat that will come, which Troy can protect him with everything in his power, but Brett assures him that he is. Troy is also very patient and non-judgmental. He has a passion for collecting art, reading, and studying drama whilst playing basketball. He also is very curious about the unknown, such as his life after High School. Troy’s peaceful and accepting nature has allowed him to make many friends, ranging from fellow jocks to social outcasts all over East High. He forgives people with ease, even when they do not deserve it. Troy is a person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. His kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values his good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Troy strives to accomplish regularly. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit others, which Troy cares about. He is the friendliest and kindest guy at East High, who will happily give anyone a chance, unless they seem false to him, or, are intentionally nasty to him. His biggest flaw is sometimes that he can only see as far as the end of his nose, and doesn't sometimes realize that he is hurting, or pushing away those closest to him. He is widely seen as the "Golden Boy" of the school, given his popularity and status in the school, due to his involvement in the Wildcats basketball team, of which he is captain, he has a good relationship with his father, who is coach at East High, and a former Wildcat himself. Troy's most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to use his capabilities to help people in need instead of bullying them. Trivia * Considered to be one of the most good-hearted and decent characters in the entire series. ** To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. * He is the perfect compliment to social outcast, Brett Shimura. Troy is the only one of the Wildcats that admires Brett for being Brett, and doesn’t need Brett to step outside of his comfort zone and impress himself to have respect for himself and a desire to become Brett’s only friend. Troy is put in a situation that results in him gaining insight into Brett’s personal life, and what Brett has to put up with from judgment. This gives Troy an ability to empathize with Brett in a way that no one else can. * Troy is determined to leave a mark on everything and everyone that he touches. He wastes no time in getting to know Brett — after all, he supports Brett at school. ** Troy also goes out of his way several times to ensure that Brett’s time and effort expended on two separate seasons do not go to waste. He expects nothing in return for this, but to see Brett happy. * Considered as a very warm-hearted and optimistic jock: Troy helps LGBTQ outcasts, relentlessly standing up for them, and deeply caring about them. * In a series that highlights the ruthlessness of some students in high school, Troy serves as a beacon of light. After all, Troy is a popular jock. He is more than just a popular kid — he is the exception. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jock Category:LGBTQ Supporter Category:Anti-Bullying Member